The present invention relates generally to weapons systems and, in particular, is a system which searches for and acquires clandestine attacking swimmers by means of sonar apparatus and destroys them by means of accurately launched underwater projectiles and/or projected electrical fields.
The incidence of attack on and damage to anchored or moored vessels by covert swimmers has been considerable since the beginning of World War II. An underwater swimmer, appropriately suited, using the cover of darkness, carrying easily obtained inexpensive explosives, mines, or other suitable weapons, is often capable of causing great damage to ships and other marine vehicles or objects, and is sometimes able to destroy them completely. In addition, considerable loss of life may occur.